Twilight's secret past
by Whole Fing Show
Summary: While doing a little research in the library, Twilight finds out a secret about herself. Something that might change her life forever... or not. This is a short, and pretty random story based on a silly quote from YouTube fanfiction reader fred2266. (That's me!) This is NOT my story. It was created by LisaWolf from fimfiction. I own nothing. I only edited it.


Twilight was in sorting through some books in the library, skimming the titles as to make sure they went to the proper place on the shelves, when one of the titles caught her eye and she stopped. "The Sparkle Family History? How did that get mixed in with the normal books?" She asked herself, putting it on her desk.

She figured she would deal with that book later after putting the rest away. But as she went back to restocking the shelves, the one on her family history kept calling to her so she stopped and went to her desk. The shelves could wait, she was curious about her family history now.

She took a seat at her desk and started to read about her family. She was a little embarrassed, since she had never read about her family history before. "Let's see here, the book starts ten generations ago. With explorer and map maker, Star Guide, who made the modern map of Equestria." She said as she clapped her hooves together in excitement, before she went back to reading the book.

The more she read the more excited she got, learning about her family members. She learned one of her ancestral cousins on her mother's side was a founding member of Las Pegasus. While not a direct relative of hers, it was pretty interesting to learn.

She learned though that most of her family remained in Canterlot and pursed careers in music, art, science, politics and magic. She made her way to her grandparents on her mother's side, learning that her grandmother, Melody, had become a moderately successful singer, and her grandfather, Brushstroke, an artist.

On her father's side, she learned her grandfather, Good Health, had been a successful doctor, and her grandmother, Bright Spark, had studied magic and went on to teach other unicorns how to harness and focus magic. She stopped reading for a moment and thought about her grandparents on both sides of her family.

"I remember grandma Bright Spark. She is the one who got me interested in studying magic." She said to herself as she remembered her grandmother before going back to reading the book as she got to her parents. Her mother, Twilight Velvet, a mystery writer, and her father, Nightlight, an pediatrics doctor. Twilight smiled as she read about her parents then her brother Shining Armor.

She started to read about herself, a smart, young filly, whom was powerful in magic...named Plummy. She paused. "What the hay!? Plummy! My name isn't Plummy!" She double checked to make sure the words hadn't been smudged, but they hadn't. She turned to the next page and a stack of pictures fell out of the book of her parents standing at a table in a lab with a plum sitting on it.

She blinks a bit, looking at the picture. She then turns it over. "Twilight Velvet, Nightlight and Plummy..." She shook her head a few times. She looks through the pictures, all of them on the plum as events unfolded of unicorns preforming magic and turning the plum into a filly.

"What.. wait, this has to be one of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's pranks. I'm not a plum turned into a unicorn. That's just silly." She said putting the pictures back into a neat stack and back into the book. She stored the book away and shook her head. "That's just silly and stupid."

She went back to her work re-shelving the books in the library but she couldn't get her mind off the book and Plummy. The idea was stupid. It had to be a prank by her friends. She sighed and put the books back down in a pile and headed out of the library. "I'll straighten this out right now," Twilight said as she headed out of the library, closing the door to find Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie and ask them about this Plum chicanery.

She went to find Pinkie Pie first, since Rainbow Dash could be hard to find. She made her way to Sugarcube Corner and went inside, looking around. "Hello? Is Pinkie Pie here?"

"Right here!" Pinkie Pie said, coming out of the kitchen, smiling as she balanced a tray of cookies on her head. "I'll be with you in a minute, Twilight," She put the tray on a counter as Twilight came over and started to transfer the cookies into a display case.

"Pinkie Pie, did you and Rainbow Dash play a prank on me today?" Twilight asked, watching Pinkie work.

"Prank? No, we haven't been pranking in a while. Why? What kinda prank was it? Was it funny?" Pinkie Pie asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of a funny prank; even if she hadn't been the one to do it.

"I found a book on my family's history...and it said I was born as a plum that was turned into a unicorn." She said tilting her head. _If it wasn't Pinkie Pie, maybe it was just Rainbow Dash doing the prank by herself_. She thought to herself.

Pinkie Pie started to giggle a lot "A plum? I can see that! Your purple, plums are purple. But I didn't pull that kinda prank, it's pretty creative though. But if me and Dashie did that kinda prank we would of stayed and watched like we always do." Pinkie Pie said giving Twilight one of the cookies.

She took the cookie and smiled, "Thanks, Pinkie Pie," She said nibbling the cookie. Pinkie had a point. Every time she and Rainbow Dash pulled a prank, they normally stayed close and watched so they could giggle about it. "I'll talk to you later." she waved to Pinkie as she headed out of the Sugarcube Corner.

"Bye Twilight!" Pinkie Pie called back and waved before breaking into a fit of giggles and snorts again. "Plum! That's a good one!" The pink mare said to herself as she went back to work. Twilight just sighed and shook her head as she finished the cookie. After she was done, she decided to go look for Rainbow Dash.

It didn't take her as long as she thought to find the rainbow maned pegasus. She spotted her tail hanging over a cloud as she lounged. Twilight looked up at her and yelled for her. "Rainbow Dash! Hey, Rainbow Dash! I need to talk to you!"

Rainbow Dash poked her head over the side. "Oh, hey, Twilight. What's up?" She asked as she glided down to land in front of her friend. "Thought today was your re-shelving day."

"It is Rainbow Dash, but I wanted to know if you pulled a prank at the library today." she asked, trying to not sound too accusing.

"Me? Oh no, I didn't pull any pranks today. I was pretty busy; got a huge storm front moving in tomorrow and the whole weather team has to get the area ready for it." Rainbow Dash said, stretching herself out. "Why? What kinda prank was it?"

Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "So it wasn't you either...Someone added some pages to my family history book to make it look like I was actually a plum before I was born." Twilight said looking back at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash just stared at Twilight for a few minutes before her face twisted into a big grin and she busted out laughing hard. She laughed so hard she proceeded to fall over. "Y..you! A plum!? That's a good one...Plumlight Sparkle!" Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed with a facehoof as Rainbow Dash kept laughing hard, rolling onto her side.

Rainbow Dash wouldn't stop laughing any time soon, so Twilight left her laughing there as she made her way back to the library to try and find other answers to who could of done it, but something caught her eye. She saw a piece of red fabric stuck to one of the lower windows and went over, using her magic to pull it free. She began to look it over.

"Of course! Now it makes sense..." She said to herself, grinning before galloping quickly to Sweet Apple Acres, past the house and to the club house of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She made her way quietly up the walkway and over to a window and listened closely.

"That was perfect! did you see the look on her face?" Twilight heard the voice of Scootaloo. "I can't believe we got away with it! Such a classic prank! Rainbow Dash is gonna love it."

"I don't know...it seemed kind of mean..." That voice, she could tell was Sweetie Belle, "And we didn't even get a pranking cutie mark for doing it."

"I know. I was hopin` we'd get a cutie mark for pranks, and that was a bigg'in." Twilight knew that was Apple Bloom. There was no mistaking the accent.

"Girls, girls, you're thinking of this all wrong..." That voice...it was familiar, but she couldn't place it. "I promised to help you get cutie marks, but you need to stop with the random stuff like this. Silver Spoon has been so lame lately."

Twilight blinks, tilting her head a bit. "Diamond Tiara?" She said to herself softly before moving around and using her magic to open the door. "So it WAS you girls who did that prank! She said, looking in at the 3 crusaders and Diamond Tiara.

"Twilight!" All four said at once, looking at Twilight who was standing in the doorway of the club house. "How did you know it was us?" Sweetie Belle asked, getting over the surprise of being found out first.

Twilight levitated the piece of crusader cape she found up to show them. "Evidences of the crime! If you had read my family history book, you would know that my mom not only wrote mystery novels, she use to be a private investigator before Shining Armor was born."

The three crusaders all looked down and pouted, being as small and cute as possible before looking up at Twilight. "We're sorry, Twilight...we wont do it again. Can you forgive us?" Sweetie Belle asked, the other two giving their most cute and apologetic look they could.

Twilight took a deep breath, but smiled, giving the three a nod. "Yes, I forgive you. But one mystery remains...why are you three hanging out with Diamond Tiara? I thought you four didn't get along very well..."

"Well, truth is, I don't HATE the girls..." Diamond Tiara said, looking up at Twilight. "We have our differences, but a lot of it is Silver Spoon pressuring me, and once I figured it out I started to talk with all three of them more, and we learned we have a lot in common!"

"Well, I think that's a great lesson in friendship." Twilight said with a smile at the four fillies. "You shouldn't let peer pressure keep you from making friends. You never know that the person your friends might think is lame, could turn out to be your best friend."

"That's right...Plummy!" all four of the fillies yell at once. Twilight could do nothing but face-hoof at the name.


End file.
